The present invention relates to a facsimile device with an automatic dial transmission device capable of automatically transmitting data to a secondary receiving station operating on behalf of the primary receiving station in the event that data cannot be transmitted to the latter.
Conventional facsimiles with automatic dial transmission systems automatically redial calls at specified intervals if data cannot be transmitted to the receiving station immediately. In the event that data cannot be transmitted to the receiving station after repeated automatic dialing, the operator is obliged to suspend data transmission until he can resume manual dialing.